Jenny Hates NOS, Jenny Loves NOS
by badboylover24
Summary: I songfic I wrote a long time ago with 3 Days Grace's "I Hate Everything About You." While fighting Jenny, NOS-4-A2 tries to convince her that she loves him, although she claims that she hates him. Will she fall into his spell? FYI, I don't own the characters or the song.


**Jenny Hates NOS, Jenny Loves NOS**

 **Summary:** While fighting Jenny, NOS-4-A2 tries to convince her that she loves him, although she claims that she hates him. Will she fall into his spell? FYI, I don't own the characters (they belong to Disney and Nickelodeon) or the song (it belongs to 3 Days Grace). I had to remove the lyrics so you have to listen to the song through this: watch?v=BpwCJzPlz8k

They were at it again, only this is personal to Jenny this time. NOS-4-A2 had attacked XR and drained him of most of his energy to keep the little robot barely online, sending him to the Tradeworld Robot Hospital. Now Jenny, bent on revenge for her robot cousin, is fighting the Energy Vampire on top of a building in the city. NOS-4-A2 figured that she would come to fight him; that's why he attacked XR.

"What is wrong, Jenny?" he asked, referring to how tired she looks. "Barely slept because of what happened to the Little One, or are my attacks too much for you to take anymore?"

"Leave my cousin out of this!" Jenny yelled, hitting him with tears of devastation. NOS-4-A2 simply got back up with a smile, despite all the hits she gave him and not one miss.

Jenny scowled at his smile. She imagined XL and the others barely sleeping and rushing to XR's side whenever he cries out in his sleep. She can feel her emotions building up inside of her, but she kept them hidden, although NOS-4-A2 didn't miss it.

"Jenny, why do you not stop and think about what is in your heart?" he asked. "You know we are destined for each other."

"You monster," she growled. "I hate you." She then felt pain pierce her heart. Why does her heart hurt all of a sudden?

"Do you actually think you can ignore what is in your heart?" NOS-4-A2 asked her calmly. "You know deep down you love me…the same as I love you."

"I do not!" Jenny yelled, trying to hit him but missed and fell onto the ground. But NOS-4-A2 can tell by her frustrated hesitation and the tears in her eyes that she's in denial.

As she turned so she's facing him, he held her down by her arms.

"That is what your mind tells you," he said, bringing his face close to hers, "but what about your heart?"

"Boundaries, you sicko!" she yelled, kicking him off of her and jumping up to her feet. Yet she knows that NOS-4-A2 was right; whenever he's around her, her heart becomes filled with emotions she never thoughts she'd feel towards him. And whenever he leaves, she aches for him to stay longer, although she doesn't miss him.

"Jenny," the Energy Vampire asked her calmly, "can't you just stop and think about _why_ you want revenge on me?"

"I _know_ why!" she yelled, tears stinging her eyes. "It's because of what you did to XR!"

"I only drained enough of his energy to put him in the hospital for a little while," NOS-4-A2 stated. "I would never dream of killing him; I know you cherish your cousins affectionately. Therefore, you cannot have revenge on me for putting the Little One in the hospital for a little while."

"Either way," she growled, "I still hate you." Pain pierced her heart again as tears streamed down her face.

"And I love you, Jenny," NOS-4-A2 said, advancing towards her fearlessly. "How can you hate me for loving you?"

"I just do," Jenny answered, choking through her tears. "How can you still love me when I still hate you?"

"The same reason as you," he answered, looking kindly into her eyes. "I just do."

As he took her into his arms, Jenny recalled all the fights she had with him. She knows that the more she fought with NOS-4-A2, the more she grows to love him.

 _But when he thinks of me,_ she thought to herself, _does he know how much I'm starting to fall in love with him?_

 _No matter what I say, he's right_ , she thought, sobbing into his chest. _My head says I hate him, but my heart says otherwise. But I'm of Team Lightyear, the enemy he hates; he should hate me. So why does he love me instead?_

"I know, Jenny," NOS-4-A2 whispered to her. "You hate me because of what I had done to the Little One. You think I hate you because you are a member of Team Lightyear, but I do not. I love you, and I will always love you."

"Is it even possible for me to hate you and love you at the same time?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Care to try?" he asked before kissing her.


End file.
